


Las tres citas

by WienGirl



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1905513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WienGirl/pseuds/WienGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saori Kido finalmente acepta salir con Julián Solo tras mucha insistencia de su parte dándose cuenta de que ambos tienen mucho en común.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las tres citas

 

“ _I just want to be loved by you_ ” —Scorpions

.

.

**Cita 1.**

.

La vista desde el mirador del restaurante era magnifica, aquella imagen del barrio de Ikebukuro no tenia comparación; las luces de la vida nocturna, los autos y la gente que iba de aquí para allá. Ese espectáculo no era algo que ella viera a diario por eso estaba tan maravillada viendo a través de la ventana mientras que esperaban las bebidas.

 

La insistencia de Julián Solo para que saliera con él esa noche fue tal que llegó un punto en que no pudo seguir negándose, él había planeado las actividades de esa noche que fue ir al teatro y ahora una cena en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de la zona aunque ella tenía algo de miedo de que fuera a pedirle matrimonio de nuevo. Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que lejos se había quedado aquel joven mimado que conoció hace tanto tiempo en esa fiesta de cumpleaños, ahora parecía ser otra persona o esa impresión le daba.

 

— ¿Cómo lo está pasando esta noche? —le pregunto tomando su mano que ella cuidadosamente aparto sin querer verse muy ruda.

—Muy bien. Gracias por invitarme al teatro, me gusta mucho y este restaurante es muy exclusivo ¿cómo consiguió una reservación aquí?

—La hice hace varias semanas, yo planeaba visitarla por estas fechas precisamente y programé todas mis actividades en este país para que todo compaginara —respondió muy formal y sonriente.

—Ahora veo porque tanta insistencia en verme —trató de ser cortes pero quería decirle que no había sido necesario llamarla tantas veces ni mandarle todas esas cartas diciendo que quería verla.

—Lamento mucho haberme visto como un acosador obsesivo pero de verdad que quería volver a verla luego de tantos años —ella sentía como la observaba con sus ojos azules y profundos, se sentía un poco intimidada y con ganas de huir de él y del lugar aunque se estaba divirtiendo.

 

Habían pasado algunos años desde aquella batalla seis o siete tal vez, ella les había concedido el que cada quien hiciera su vida por su lado y así ellos se separaron para seguir caminos diferentes, en el fondo ella se sentía algo sola porque no tenía a nadie más que a Tastumi y su trabajo, reconocía que esa salida había sido buena idea al final porque Julián se desvivía porque ella lo pasara bien aunque no quería decirle aún que solo saldría con él esa vez y nada más.

 

La velada transcurrió entre pláticas nada relevantes, estaba claro que él no recordaba haber sido poseído por un dios maligno o haber querido cubrir el planeta con agua, él hablaba de sus negocios, sus viajes, de su asistente que se había quedado en Grecia mientras él estaba en Japón.

 

—Me sorprende que no lo haya traído con Usted —comentó ella.

—No, no quería que viniera no habría podido salir con Usted con tanta libertad tendría que llevarlo conmigo a todas partes.

—Entiendo… —Saori esbozó una leve sonrisa, el rostro de Tatsumi apareció en su mente de alguna forma Sorrento se lo recordaba y más porque se había opuesto totalmente a que saliera con Julián— debería de apreciar un poco más a su asistente, imagino que hace muchas cosas por Usted.

—Oh claro, de no ser por él ni siquiera tendría ropa limpia pero hablemos de otras cosas, ¿le parece?

—De acuerdo.

 

Mientras conversaban sobre sus vidas Saori se daba cuenta de cuantas cosas tenían en común; no solo eran hijos de personas de mucho dinero y cabezas de su propia empresa, también habían sido educados en casa por maestros privados, casi no tenían permitido salir al mundo sin un guardaespaldas ni chofer, también los habían educado para ser líderes y cabezas de toda una corporación así que hablar con él sobre temas de negocio o áreas de oportunidad no era nada difícil, él entendía bien a qué se refería ella y eso amenizó mucho el ambiente porque se entendían en ese sentido.

 

—Venga, vamos afuera a tomar un poco de aire —le dijo justo al terminar la cena.

—Claro.

 

Afuera hacía un clima estupendo de principios de agosto, el ambiente era cálido al atardecer.

 

—Permítame decirle que luce Usted muy bella con ese vestido azul —dijo Julián tomando dos copas de vino para ambos.

—Gracias por el comentario —Saori mantenía su distancia y trataba de no mirarlo sino observar el panorama, la calle, la gente lo que fuera porque reconocía que él lucia bien con ese traje tan elegante pero nada más—. La cena estuvo deliciosa, gracias por la sugerencia.

—Me dijeron que era el mejor plato de este lugar y quería comprobarlo con Usted.

—A mi me agradó mucho.

—Me gusta charlar con Usted, Señorita Saori porque conoce muy bien las áreas de negocio y debo reconocer que las aplica muy bien en su empresa.

—Para eso cuento con una junta directiva, no me de todo el crédito que sin ellos no sé qué haría y veo que Usted es muy bueno buscando áreas de oportunidad.

—Claro, por eso no podía perder la oportunidad de pedirle una cita —besó su mano mientras ella trataba de sonreír tímidamente—, quisiera saber si puedo llamarla de nuevo para charlar mientras esté en este país.

—De acuerdo —se sentía menos tensa que hacía un rato, el haber comprobado que no pretendía besarla o pedirle matrimonio le había relajado mucho—, puede llamarme si gusta.

 

Saori volvió a su casa algo tarde, él se comprometió a llevarla hasta la puerta para asegurarse de que nada malo le pasaría durante el camino y porque también quería ver donde vivía. Se despidieron mientras Tatsumi abría la puerta rápidamente lanzando una mirada fulminante a Julián para que se marchara, a Saori le resultó muy graciosa la escena, odiaba que su mayordomo le hiciera algún desplante pero verlo ponerse celoso de aquel joven le alegró la noche.

 

— ¡No me gusta ese tipo! —Gritaba Tatsumi al cerrar la puerta— ¿Saldrá con él de nuevo, Señora?

—Tranquilízate, por supuesto que no —ella respondió muy confiada porque era verdad que no aceptaría otra salida de Julián Solo en mucho tiempo o nunca más, haber salido con él esta vez fue más que suficiente.

—Cuanto me alegro.

—Me retiro a descansar —dijo ella sin más.

—De acuerdo Señora, le llevaré el desayuno a la hora de siempre.

 

Saori asintió y se dirigió a su habitación, la velada había sido muy entretenida pero estaba cansada y tenía mucho trabajo pendiente para mañana. En ese momento llego un mensaje a su teléfono, se extrañó ya que no esperaba mensajes de nadie y vio que era de Julián, decía algo así:

.

“ _Gracias por la velada Señorita Saori, espero que salga de nuevo conmigo dentro de poco. La llamaré mañana para saludarla. Descanse. Besos, Julián_ ”.

.

Guardó el teléfono sin decir más, no se esperaba un mensaje de él y para evitar que le llegara otro lo apagó.

.

.

**Cita 2.**

.

Tal y como lo había profetizado él la llamada cada tercer día para charlar; al principio Saori hacía caso omiso del teléfono al ver en la pantalla su nombre, lo guardaba en un cajón y se olvidaba del aparato tratando de encenderlo solo para llamadas de emergencia pero llego un punto en que se cansó de huir y empezó a responder las llamadas dándose cuenta de que Julián tenía una plática entretenida: le hablaba sobre su día, los negocios que atendía, los lugares a donde iba y siempre le preguntaba lo mismo a ella.

 

—Creo que no conozco tantos lugares ni a personas tan interesantes como Usted —estaba en la terraza tomando su té, ya llevaba como dos horas hablando con él sin haber sentido el paso de los minutos— Debo de reconocer que viajo muy poco y por lo general es a los mismos  lugares.

—Quizá debería tomarse unas vacaciones —le decía él  cariñosamente al otro lado de la línea—, Santorini es un lugar bellísimo para conocer pero también otras ciudades de Europa lo son, por cierto dígame una cosa ¿le gusta bailar?

— ¿Bailar? Bueno, alguna vez tomé un par de clases pero soy algo torpe y anticuada para eso —respondió con timidez—, no soy buena para los bailes de moda.

—No se preocupe por eso, yo sé de un lugar donde ponen música un poco vieja para bailar, olvida que yo también soy anticuado —la joven rió al comentario— ¿qué le parece el sábado? Ese día hay recitales magníficos para bailar.

—Pues… —ella pensaba en alguna excusa para poner, revisaba en su mente si tenía algún otro compromiso para ese día ya que su agenda no la tenía a la mano—, déjeme revisar si no tengo algo pendiente para ese día, le confirmo el miércoles ¿está bien?

—Seguro.

 

Cuando cortó la llamada se sentía de buen humor, le había venido bien hablar con él ya que se sentía algo sola desde que había tanta paz a su alrededor, no había batallas, ni dioses malignos que enfrentar puesto que el último fue Hades y tras la recuperación de Seiya inició un periodo de paz que ya llevaba varios años. Sea como fuere aquel joven empresario se había esmerado aquella noche en complacerla y eso no podía negarlo.

 

¿Sería apropiado salir con él de nuevo? Trataba de encontrar la respuesta en el fondo de la taza vacía, todos a su alrededor vivían al máximo ese periodo y ella lo había intentado pero tal parece que necesitaba problemas para sentirse útil de lo contrario ni siquiera salía de casa.

 

Tatsumi llegó a la terraza para cambiar la tetera por otra humeante y ella lo observó fijamente por unos segundos.

 

— ¿Tengo agendado algo para este sábado?

—Estoy seguro que no Señora, pero déjeme corroborarlo —muy servicial fue a verificar su agenda mientras se llevaba a tetera vacía, ella lo escuchó ir a pasos veloces por los pasillos de la silenciosa mansión y regresar en menos de cinco minutos—. Nada pendiente para el sábado.

—Muy bien, saldré el sábado por la noche.

— ¿De nuevo? Pero… ¿saldrá con ese hombre otra vez?

—No entiendo porque lo odias tanto —esbozó una sonrisa mientras decía esas palabras—, creo que es mejor ir con él a distraerme un rato porque estoy cansada de pasar mis días encerrada sin hacer otras cosas, ¿entiendes?

—Claro, si pero…

—No te preocupes, nada me pasara. Él ya no es un dios maligno solo es un chico muy insistente.

 

Notó que no quedó muy convencido con esa respuesta, entendía porque se preocupaba por ella quien había sido su responsabilidad desde hacía muchos años pero no podía quedarse encerrada, ya lo había estado por mucho tiempo, en ese momento tenía ganas de divertirse un poco después de todo no sabía cuánto duraría ese periodo de paz.

 

Tomó el teléfono y rápidamente texteó:

 

“ _Lo veo el sábado a la misma hora. Un saludo que esté bien, Saori Kido_ ”.

 

Con eso bastaba para confirmar la cita y el mensaje de respuesta le llegó enseguida haciéndola sonreír.

 

Al llegar el sábado eligió un vestido de cocktel strapless blanco, le gustaba mucho ese color y los vestidos con ese corte, se miró en el espejo un rato y noto que estaba alegre y de buen humor como pocas veces aunque en el fondo se sentía algo culpable por querer un momento de egoísmo para ella, ¿habría algún problema en el mundo si ella se tomaba otra noche para salir con alguien? Esperaba que no.

 

Julián llegó muy puntual en el auto privado que había contratado con todo y chofer y se paró justo frente a la puerta para recibirla y ayudarla a entrar, ella notaba como no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

 

—Está muy bella esta noche —le dijo mientras besaba su mano educadamente.

—Gracias por el comentario —ella no pudo más que sonreír.

 

La llevo a un sitio que ella no conocía, se trataba de la réplica de una casa antigua estilo europeo, era un restaurante más exclusivo que el anterior ubicado muy al sur de la ciudad, en las afueras.

 

— ¡Qué lugar tan hermoso! —comentó Saori mientras subían por la escalera hasta la entrada principal.

—Sabía que le gustaría y espere a ver el interior.

 

El interior era como estar en un lujoso palacio del siglo XVIII, estaba ricamente decorado estilo barroco, había grandes candelabros y personas que usaban elegantes vestidos de noche, de nuevo ella estaba sorprendida porque él conociera ese lugar y por haber hecho una reservación ahí. Les asignaron una de las mejores mesas cerca de la pista de baile y en ese instante un alegre vals sonó por todo el lugar hábilmente interpretado por la orquesta que tocaba en vivo.

 

— ¿Cómo supo que me gustaría esa música? —preguntó ella sorprendida y fascinada por los acordes y los sonidos.

—Las fiestas que organizaba mi padre eran amenizadas por este tipo de orquestas y si mal no recuerdo mencionó un par de veces que su abuelo había sido invitado en varias ocasiones, supongo que Usted oía en casa música como esa.

—Sí, le gustaban los valses de Strauss y a mí también me gustan —afirmó ella sonriente, nunca se imaginó que él pudiera deducir sus gustos.

—Vamos a bailar.

 

La llevó a la pista mientras el “ _Vals Fascinación_ ” sonaba por todo el lugar, estaba nerviosa porque no había bailado en años pero él la guiaba hábilmente, bailaba muy bien y mucho mejor de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

 

—Si alguna vez tiene ganas de conocer Viena, yo puedo llevarla a bailar todos los valses que quiera, sé de muy buenos lugares.

—Debo admitir que me sorprenden todas las cosas que Usted conoce.

—Son las cosas que uno aprende en viajes de negocios. Por cierto no me hable de “Usted”, realmente nos conocemos desde hace mucho, ¿me permitiría hablarle de una forma más allegada?

—Claro —ella sonrió porque aquello era un sueño y no estaba arrepentida de haberse tomado esa noche para disfrutar un poco después de todo el mundo no se estaba destruyendo mientras ella bailaba vals.

 

Bailaron por horas al ritmo de la orquesta y la música de Johann Strauss, que era el evento principal de la noche, además de la cena y el champagne que lo servían en todo momento.

 

—Ves que los anticuados sabemos cómo divertirnos —comentó Julián a su oído.

—En eso tienes razón, cuando mencionaste ir a bailar por teléfono creí que sería a uno de esos sitios de moda.

—No, no me agradan esos lugares ni la música que ponen. ¿Vamos a la terraza?

—Claro.

 

En la terraza se apreciaban las luces de la ciudad y la bahía, además de la noche estrellada que hacía juego perfectamente con el ambiente.

 

—Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación de nuevo, tenía muchas ganas de verte.

— ¿En serio? ¿No lo dices solo por quedar bien conmigo?

—Desde luego que no, es la verdad. Además no dejo de pensar que luces bellísima esta noche, te queda muy bien el color blanco.

—Gracias —se sentía halagada pero algo apenada, observó su reflejo en la copa que sostenía y noto que tenía las mejillas rojas, trató de no mirarlo de frente para que no se notara ese rubor que no tendría porque estar ahí—, seguro se lo dices a todas las chicas con quienes sales.

—No, para nada. Yo no salgo con nadie sabes —se paró justo a su lado reclinándose en el barandal del balcón—, bueno confieso que lo he intentado pero nunca resulta, a las chicas les gusta mi dinero pero yo no.

—Es porque eres anticuado —dijo ella honestamente tratando de parecer graciosa— he visto en la televisión que ellas prefieren a alguien más moderno, por así decirlo.

—Creo que jamás seré ese tipo de persona además me siento muy a gusto contigo Saori, me da la impresión de que hemos vivido las mismas cosas.

—Bueno… hasta cierto punto eso parece.

 

Se acercó a ella aún más y tomo su rostro con ambas manos para besarla profundamente, eso la tomo desprevenida porque no se lo esperaba, se sentía rígida como una tabla y no hallaba la manera de zafarse de él.

 

—Escucha Julián, esto es… es inapropiado —lo miró fijamente muy consternada.

— ¿Por qué inapropiado? ¿Sales con alguien más acaso?

—No, no es eso pero… no deberíamos —tomo sus manos para retirarlas de su rostro y en ese momento él la rodeó con sus brazos.

—No le veo el lado malo, tú me gustas mucho y lo sabes bien —Saori podía sentir como el corazón de Julián latía a mil por hora, estaba nervioso por aquella declaración y por haberla besado repentinamente—. No veo que estemos haciendo nada malo —podía percibir el nerviosismo en sus palabras.

 

No sabía que responder sabía que no estaba bien porque ella no debía amar a ningún hombre más que a los ochenta y ocho caballeros que deberían protegerla aunque nadie decía que ellos debían amarla por igual solo protegerla, solo era su responsabilidad. En ese momento se sintió muy triste al respecto, recargó su cabeza sobre el pecho de él y Julián la abrazó a un más fuerte alzando su rostro para besarla de nuevo, esta vez ella trato de corresponderle y así se quedaron un buen rato.

 

—Me siento culpable por estar aquí —dijo al fin después de unos momentos.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo o ¿prefieres que te lleve a casa?

—Creo que será lo mejor, perdona no quisé…

—No te preocupes —la miraba con intensidad y una tierna sonrisa.

 

La llevó a su casa de nuevo, le había prestado su saco para que ella se cubriera del frío y la abrazó todo el camino hasta que llegaron a la puerta principal de la gran residencia entonces la besó antes de que saliera del auto.

 

—Te llamaré de nuevo para saludarte, me gustaría que nos viéramos otra vez —le dijo cariñosamente— si no te molesta…

—De acuerdo, me parece bien —ella sonrió tratando de relajarse— y no, no me molesta.

 

Salió del auto y caminó a la puerta donde Tatsumi la esperaba, en ese momento el mundo le daba vueltas y se sentía extrañamente feliz.

 

—Se encuentra bien, ¿la veo muy sonriente? —pregunto el mayordomo preocupado.

—Si si, no te preocupes. Me retiro a descansar, el desayuno mañana a la misma hora.

 

Solo eso le dijo antes de subir a su habitación, se sentó en la cama por un momento para tratar de reponerse de todas esas emociones que sentía; felicidad, alegría, confusión que se vieron interrumpidas por un mensaje entrante en el celular.

 

“ _Espero que te hayas divertido esta noche, estoy planeando algo muy especial para la tercera vez que nos veamos, descansa. Te mando un beso, Julián_ ”

 

Aquel mensaje le sacó una sonrisa de la nada.

.

.

**Cita 3.**

.

En realidad habían pasado varios días ya y él no había llamado de nuevo, Saori no quería reconocer que extrañaba su voz y sus mensajes cursis en el celular. Estaba sentada en su escritorio tratando de concentrarse en un memo que tenía que leer, había guardado el teléfono en un cajón para no estarlo mirando de vez en vez.

 

Suspiró de fastidió, ¿por qué estaba a la expectativa de una llamada o un mensaje de Julián Solo? Aquello no tenía sentido y comenzaba a odiarse a sí misma por haberse permitido salir con él y meter su cabeza en líos.

 

—Esto no puede ser… —se levantó de su silla y miró a la ventana, no pudo evitar sentirse triste por la ausencia del joven quien seguramente estaría cortejando a alguna otra chica o a lo mejor se había regresado a Grecia sin despedirse, la peor parte era verse a sí misma imaginando cosas.

— ¿Está bien Señora? —Tatsumi acaba de entrar llevando una bandeja con la tetera caliente y una taza— La veo algo triste.

—No, no tengo nada, estoy bien —se sentó en su sillón favorito mientras él le servía el té de la tarde.

—Me alegro, por cierto creo que su teléfono está sonando… —se escuchaba el débil timbre del celular que yacía al fondo de un cajón, el corazón de Saori dio un respingo, tomo aire y se levantó para ver de quien se trataba.

 

Se sorprendió al ver que era él quien llamaba. Tatsumi no dijo nada y salió de la habitación.

 

—Hola Princesa, ¿cómo estás? —preguntó muy tiernamente él al otro lado de la línea.

—Creí… creí que ya no llamarías —dijo ella tratando de contener su nerviosismo y tomando aliento para no molestarse por la ausencia del joven.

—No pude llamarte, estoy en Yokohama sabes, atendiendo una conferencia importante sobre una norma de calidad pero pensé en ti todo el tiempo, lamentablemente me he desocupado muy tarde todos estos días y no consideraba apropiado llamarte a esas horas.

—Bueno podrías haber mandando un mensaje —dijo sin pensar.

—Es cierto, lo lamento —ella no supo que responder algo le decía que no estaba mintiendo y se había complicado la mente pensando en quien sabe que cosas— de verdad quería oír tu voz de nuevo.

—No, no te preocupes, estaba un poco molesta eso es todo —estaba sonriendo de nuevo—, me alegra que hayas tenido la oportunidad de llamarme.

—Te dije que estaba planeando algo especial para nuestra tercera salida, ¿conoces el hotel Otani?

—Claro, es uno de los mejores de la ciudad.

—Habrá una gran fiesta en el Salón de recepciones el sábado, tengo un boleto extra y me gustaría llevarte conmigo.

 

La palabra “Hotel” la había puesto nerviosa y el corazón le latía a mil por hora pero al escuchar que sería una recepción elegante su corazón se relajó y se sintió más tranquila.

 

—Me encantaría ir —respondió sonriente porque además sabía que no tenía nada agendado para el fin de semana y así hablaron por casi una hora poniéndose al día de todas las cosas que habían hecho desde su última salida.

 

Sin embargo ella sabía que llegaría el día en que él se tuviera que marchar a Grecia, entonces aquellas salidas terminarían indefinidamente, la idea la entristecía porque le había tomado cariño al joven, mucho más cariño del que quería reconocer.

 

La noche del sábado llegó antes de que lo que esperaba y estaba a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir porque tenía en mente que, a pesar de que sería una fiesta elegante, seguía siendo un hotel el lugar al que iban. Mientras escogía su vestido de esa noche pensaba detenidamente si pasaría algo más esa noche además de la fiesta en el Hotel Otani.

 

La pregunta que le daba vueltas era ¿sería correcto permitir que algo pasara esa noche? Sabía que estaba realmente nerviosa porque se estaba haciendo ideas raras en la cabeza, tal vez solo sería una salida a una fiesta como las demás y no era necesario preocuparse por otras cosas con respecto a esta salida, habría besos y abrazos seguramente pero no más.

 

No más.

 

El llego puntual en el auto con chofer e iba vestido mucho más elegante que antes usando un traje negro que se veía costoso, además de eso llevaba un ramo de rosas blancas en la mano. Ella estaba sorprendida porque era la primera vez que le regalaban flores. Saori indicó a Tatsumi que volvería tarde y subió al auto.

 

—La fiesta es de uno de los empresarios más importantes de este país —comenzó a decir Julián, mencionó el nombre de una famosa Empresa Automotriz y como es que él había conocido al dueño en Yokohama—, es una sorpresa que escogiera ese hotel para hacer su festejo.

— ¿Por qué sorpresa?

—Estoy hospedado ahí —él lo dijo con toda naturalidad pero el corazón de ella estaba acelerado por la noticia— ¿Estás bien? Estás pálida.

—Sí, no te preocupes —respondió sonriendo tratando de parecer normal.

 

La abrazó y la besó durante todo el camino, el aroma de su fragancia le lleno la nariz y olía delicioso, la joven se tomó su tiempo para aspirar ese aroma, aquel hombre era elegante en todos los aspectos desde el vestido hasta el aroma de su perfume. Saori estaba extasiada.

 

El hotel estaba como a quince minutos de camino en auto, el tráfico estaba algo pesado pero fluido, adentro del auto el tiempo pasaba rápido porque ambos hablaban alegremente de esto y lo otro combinándolo con un beso prolongado o una caricia, Saori esperaba que no llegaran al Hotel sino que se quedaran dentro del auto hablando por más tiempo aunque le gustaban los abrazos, las caricias y los besos que él le regalaba tenía miedo por lo que fuera a suceder esa noche.

 

Finalmente llegaron a su destino y se podían ver los autos elegantes en la entrada principal, el chofer les abrió la puerta y uno de los empleados del Hotel los guió hasta el salón de recepciones. El salón en cuestión parecía ser el escenario de una película, la decoración era exquisita; los adornos de la pared, los manteles todo era resplandeciente y el “ _Vals Gramofon_ ” de Eugen Doga, que era tocado por la orquesta en vivo, los incitaba a bailar toda la noche.

 

La parte ventajosa fue que Saori se codeó con otros empresarios importantes que decían estar felices de verla ya que usualmente ella no se mostraba al público.

 

Y así transcurrió la noche entre la cena, bailes y pláticas interesantes pero conforme pasaba el tiempo aquella idea regresaba a la cabeza de ella, miró el reloj del teléfono y era cerca de media noche, tal vez sería buena idea decirle a su acompañante que era momento de volver a casa pero él se le adelantó.

 

—Acompáñame —le tendió la mano tiernamente—, hay algo que quiero mostrarte —Saori no dijo nada y lo siguió, necesitaba estar segura de que la llevaría a donde ella estaba pensando antes de decirle nada.

— ¿A dónde vamos?

—Te dije que prepararía algo especial para esta tercera cita. Espero te guste porque trabaje un buen rato en ello —besó su mano mientras la guiaba por el pasillo hasta el elevador, ella estaba haciéndose a la idea de que la llevaría a su habitación y pasarían otras cosas, el corazón iba a explotarle.

 

Fueron a la torre más alta del hotel a la que se llegaba subiendo por un segundo elevador, Julián la llevo por un largo pasillo hasta una puerta grande con un número, al abrir la puerta Saori pudo ver que se trataba de una elegante suite con vista a la ciudad.

 

—Adelante.

 

Entro y lo primero que hizo fue mirar a su alrededor, la habitación era hermosa y muy grande, tenía una salita, la alcoba estaba cruzando otra puerta y una pequeña cocineta, dejó las flores y su bolso en un sofá, se sentía rígida como una tabla. Él se sentó en el elegante sofá y la invito a tomar asiento al lado suyo.

 

— ¿Qué te pareció la celebración?

—Me gustó todo, la cena, la música, todo —no podía dejar de sonreír mientras lo miraba, se acercó a ella y la besó.

—Sabes, ya te confesé mis sentimientos pero en estos días que hemos salido juntos me doy cuenta que… —Julián hizo una pausa antes de continuar, Saori lo miraba esperando a que continuara— De verdad eres muy especial para mí, me gustaría mucho pasar esta noche a tu lado, quería que fuera especial y por eso escogí esta suite.

— ¿Me consideras especial? —pregunto sorprendida.

—Claro, no sabes cuánto. Lo que preparé para ti está en la alcoba.

 

Ella se levantó para ver que era, no sabía lo que estaba a punto de encontrar pero aquella escena no se la esperaba: la cama estaba preparada  para la noche pero además había pétalos de rosas blancas cubriendo el cobertor y las almohadas, en las mesas de noche había velas encendidas y la cortina estaba cerrada dando un ambiente acogedor y romántico.

 

—Esto… —no sabía que decir ni por dónde empezar— es hermoso, me gustan las rosas blancas. Nunca me imaginé que harías algo así por mí.

— ¿Qué dices, quieres quedarte conmigo esta noche? —él le tendió la mano.

 

El corazón le latía con fuerza pero no pasaba por alto todo lo que había hecho por ella en esas salidas: las flores, los mensajes, los lugares que escogió para llevarla y ahora esa habitación decorada especialmente para ella, se tranquilizó y lo miró tiernamente.

 

—Sí, me quedo contigo—ella le tendió la mano y Julián la llevo en brazos hasta la cama.

 

Estaban sentados uno al lado del otro besándose y acariciándose, besó su cuello y su clavícula lentamente saboreando la textura de su piel y quitando con cuidado su vestido. Ella lo observó mientras se quitaba el saco, se veía que tenía su cuerpo musculoso y torneado. Estaba feliz por estar ahí, se recostaron mientras el besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, su pecho, su vientre. Saori sentía un mar de sensaciones totalmente nuevas y no dejaba de deleitarse acariciando el bien formado cuerpo de Julián, su torso y su  marcado abdomen.

 

—Eres tan hermosa —le susurró al oído sin dejar de abrazarla, de acariciar sus curvas y besar su cuerpo una y otra vez mientras ella daba pequeños gemidos como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la fuera a escuchar, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando pero tampoco quería detenerlo, le gustaba acariciarle la espalda y revolver su cabello— ¿Estás lista? —le pregunto antes de acomodarla para hacerla suya sin dejar de acariciar esa zona escondida de su cuerpo, Saori no quería decirle era el primero que exploraba esa parte de ella, estaba apenada.

—Creo que sí pero es la primera vez que…

—No te asustes, lo haré con suavidad —le abrió las piernas con cariño para adentrarse lentamente a través de ella, Saori lo miraba expectante al fin lo sintió dentro de ella acompañado del dolor de la primera vez— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, me duele un poco pero no te preocupes —él entro más profundo y comenzó a moverse primero lentamente y después fue agilizando el ritmo hasta que el cuerpo de ella se acostumbró al del joven quien no dejaba de besarla y abrazarla.

 

Así, hicieron el amor por varias horas durante esa noche, Saori veía como él no quería separarse de ella parecía necesitarla más de lo que podía entender, la joven solo sabía que esa noche había sido verdaderamente especial y no deseaba que él se marchara del país para no volverlo a ver.

 

—Me gusta como acaricias mi cabello —susurró al oído de Julián mientras lo rodeaba con sus brazos— y como me tocas.

—Podría hacerlo toda la noche si tú quieres.

—Hazlo… —La noche transcurrió rápidamente porque no había manera de que el tiempo se detuviera y al final se quedaron dormidos.

 

Saori despertó recostada sobre su pecho y rodeada por los fuertes brazos de Julián, aquella noche durmió mucho mejor que otras veces pero tuvo un sobresalto cuando escuchó que su teléfono sonaba, al mirar hacía la salita de la suite noto que ya era de día.

 

—Dioses…

— ¿Estás bien? —él apenas estaba despertando cuando se escuchó que un segundo teléfono sonaba insistentemente— Creo que ya nos están esperando, seguro ese es Sorrento preocupado porque no he respondido el teléfono, ella esbozó una sonrisa de complicidad mientras Julián le daba un caluroso beso de buenos días.

—Debo irme a casa, Tatsumi ha de estar muerto de la preocupación.

—Me imagino que si…

 

La llevó a su casa como siempre hacía, ella seguía impactada por la noche anterior como que no acababa de asimilar todo lo que había vivido. Cuando llegaron vio que Tatsumi estaba en la puerta, parecía que no había dormido en toda la noche, no le pareció apropiado hacer más larga la despedida y solo alcanzó a escuchar que él la llamaría en los siguientes días.

 

— ¡Mi Señora! —Tatsumi se lanzó a sus pies— ¡Creí que le había pasado algo, como no regreso durante la noche…! ¿Está bien, le pasó algo?

—No te preocupes, estoy bien. La fiesta se prolongo mucho, no me paso nada —trató de tranquilizarlo pese a que no le gustaba cuando le hacía escenas de ese tipo pero no podía culparlo, después de todo no le aviso que volvería hasta el día siguiente.

—Venga, vamos a dentro —Saori vio de reojo como el auto se alejaba.

 

 

 

Mientras se miraba al espejo recreaba en su mente todas las imágenes una y otra vez, todavía podía sentir el olor de él en su nariz así como las caricias sobre su cuerpo pero ahora debía concentrarse en sus actividades de día y no estar mirando el teléfono cada minuto a ver si él le mandaba algún mensaje, no obstante el teléfono sonó y ella sonrió al ver que se trataba de un mensaje de él.

 

.

**¿Cita 4?**

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas: Mil gracias por leer, sé que las fans del ship SeiyaxSaori me mataran pero… alguien tenía que escribir un fic donde estos dos terminaran felices al menos una vez, de verdad espero que lo hayan disfrutado. J
> 
> Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.


End file.
